Character Design - Xan Wishart
Callum Roger - 1704077 Name: Xan Wishart Age: 28 Sex: Male Ethnicity: White, Caucasian Role: Top ranking gang member Faction: House Vagrant Abilities: Cybernetic enhancements, military skills, deception Background As a child Xan was raised in the poorest suburbs of Elysium living with his single mother and younger sister. His father was never to be seen and was rumoured to have died in the sapphire mines. Xan’s mother said otherwise and that his father had abandoned them for another woman. Living conditions were tough with little to no food each day but through Xan’s mother selling gold mined from circuit boards and copper wire she could afford just enough to get by on for them all. Their home was a small box sized space tucked away in amongst the large super communal living complexes that appeared like giant cities in one building. They all shared a makeshift bed and only had each other for warmth through the winter months. Xan got into the wrong hands at a young age and would make some credits helping thugs run errands within the complex primarily delivering drugs and boost meds. The police dealt with Xan on numerous occasions with his mother threatening to abandon him if he didn’t change his ways and “grow up!” After being sent to a young offenders centre at 16 for his crimes, Xan enrolled in the military under the command of Chief Williamson of House Legius. House Legius took Xan under their wing and gave him a life worth living. His mother and sister were able to move into better accommodation and themselves, have a better quality of life. The military shaped Xan into a man, a leader and a fighter as well as teaching him skills in hand to hand combat, weaponry and psychological warfare. However, after an attack on Elysium and Xan’s mother and sister perished in an explosion in their complex, Xan crumbled and lowered himself back into the depths of the city where he once came. Crime became the norm again and soon his friends he once knew took him under their stride. Using the skills he acquired from his time in House Legius, Xan along with a few others formed the unofficial faction – House Vagrant. Abilities Cybernetic Enhancements *Titanium reinforced skeleton - withstand combat and increase strength and rigidity *Bionic sights - Magnify far objects - Lie detection to aid in deception *Bionic right hand - Change fingers into new positions to assist in tasks - Fingers can be formed into keys for access to off limit buildings - Use an array of bio-ID weapons ' Interaction' The player will be able to interact with Xan as he will offer an array of missions and tasks for the player to complete using whatever way they choose. With Xan being a king pin in the crime world, a large selection of collectables can be had upon missions being completed. If the player chooses House Vagrant at the beginning of the game Xan will be the players go to for upgrades and unlocks along with exclusive side quests only available to that specific route of the game.